Sleepless Night
}} Sleepless Night is the 41st episode of Season 2, and was remade as the twenty-second episode for Season 6 under the title Wake-Up Oggy!. Oggy returns home after a night out with Jack and only wants to go to sleep, but the cockroaches have other ideas. Plot The night. A great time for partygoers like those in the debut, the prom, and even midnight parties. Oggy went home after a nighttime family reunion, only to be taken home by Jack. Yawning all the way, he goes to sleep with the clothes taken off next to the bed. He turns off the lamp, but is suddenly awoken by Dee Dee's mowing in the siblings' rooms. Not wanting to stay awake, he unplugs Dee Dee's lawn mower, and plugs it again, reducing him into a strip. After that, Oggy throws him in the trash. He went back, only to wake up again by the television noise coming from the cockroaches' room. He checks again, grabs the cockroaches, and uses them as earplugs for the night. He dreams, while in his sleep, of swimming under the water like Aquaman, only to be tickled in the stomach by clams, and one biting it, only to wake up and find that Dee Dee is scraping his skin. He bangs on his stomach, letting the earplugs out, and starting a nighttime chase, only to stop with sleepy eyes. Dee Dee gets the chance on singing him to sleep. A picture shows of mappy eyes, and the song ends on Oggy sleeping on his pillow on the wall. Not long after, the cockroaches devise a plan to wake up Oggy with a surprise. Dee Dee lets out a banana peel, Joey, lays out a bucket of oil, and the cockroaches remove the pillow from Oggy's head. He soon woke up, slipped on the peel, landed on the oil, then removed the bucket, and was soon covered in feathers from the pillow that the cockroaches tore up. In the bathroom, in its aftermath, he plucked off the feathers with his skin, into the trashcan. He soon put color perfume-powder on it, and dipped into the bathtub for a quick nap there. But the cockroaches are already planning for his Sleepless Night before the morning comes. He spots Oggy sleeping, then puts cement in his tub, and finishing off with two sticks of TNT in his nose. They run off, leaving his entire body stuck in it, with the nose blown up. He walked out with a pissed face. He chased them down the stairs, like the pregnant belly in Nine Months and Counting. But after a few steps, he slipped, slid down, and landed belly first. After a quick pick-out, he returned to sleep, helplessly. But he woke up again with the cockroaches playing the zumba on the radio in front of Oggy, with the volume increased to max. Oggy, feeling terrible, runs out, and finds Bob's doghouse. He decides to sleep there, only to find Bob is already sleeping there. As he woke up at 6:00 in the morning, he finds Oggy and beats him out. With that, he returns to the house, grooms again, and then sleeps as the sun came out. Only a doorbell finishes it, by Jack, who says it's time to come out and exercise. Oggy, feeling mental, dances in its breakdown, even hurting himself, telling him that he didn't get any sleep tonight. So Jack calls in an ambulance to pick him up, and take him to the hospital. But the cockroaches take over the ambulance, as Oggy sleeps, and the episode ends as the ambulance crashes into a tree. Trivia * The same sound effect for slowing down is also used in the slowing fan on Loony Balloons. * The psychiatrist, who takes him to the hospital, is also the same from A Dog Day Afternoon. Gallery Sleepless Night 1.png Sleepless Night 2.png Sleepless Night 3.png Sleepless Night 4.png Sleepless Night 5.png Sleepless Night 6.png File:IMG_20190609_154746.jpg File:IMG_20190609_154808.jpg File:IMG_20190609_154825.jpg File:IMG_20190609_154854.jpg File:IMG_20190609_154909.jpg Wake-Up Oggy 6.png Video References Category:Episodes from season 2 (Oggy and the Cockroaches)